


Destinados a estar juntos

by K_FanNeurtex



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Antologia, F/M, Romance, Semi-Canonical Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_FanNeurtex/pseuds/K_FanNeurtex
Summary: Porque no importa el siglo, el universo paralelo, el lugar o incluso la forma de sus cuerpos; ellos siempre estarán destinados... destinados a estar juntos. Serie de Drabbles y One-Shot's, AU, Semi AU y Cannon's sin conexión entre sí dedicados al Hiccstrid.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo los utilizo para inspirar historias sin fines de lucro.

.

Capítulo 01: **¡Corte!**

Sinopsis: Hiccup vio atentamente el anuncio en grandes letras rojas. «Se aceptan voluntarios para grabaciones por una calificación extra». ¿Qué podría entonces salir mal si se inscribe? pensó, pero alguien le debe advertir que esa frase pareciera estar maldita.

17 años de edad / AU Modern.

.

Observó la calificación una vez más, sólo para verificar si se había confundido de alguna forma.

El menos cinco, sin embargo, seguía allí: Grabado con tinta azul, muy grande y sin intenciones de desaparecer.

Eso a penas equivalía a casi la mitad de su calificación promedio.

¡Casi la mitad!

Así que Hiccup Haddock se dirigió, muy a prisa y con expresión decidida figurando su rostro, a la oficina en la que sabía desde siempre que el Profesor Drago se encontraba. Él no se consideraba a si mismo un genio, pero su coeficiente intelectual daba para más que un simple menos cinco -número que empezaba a detestar- por lo que lucharía... y lo haría hasta la última consecuencia.

* * *

–Lo siento, Sr. Haddock. Si lo que quiere es conservar su promedio...– había dicho con voz pastosa, lenta y casi victoriosa aquel hombre a quien llamaban "profesor" –Puede ir a la biblioteca y dedicarse a estudiar.

* * *

Con ello, y una amenaza de baja, prácticamente fue echado del lugar sin siquiera opción a réplica.

Patética su lucha inquebrantable, ¿eh?

Ahora se sentía indignado, pues Drago no sabía, no tenía si quiera la cuarta parte de una idea, de las muchas horas dedicadas a esa infernal, calurosa y pequeña biblioteca. ¡Todo por un menos cinco! eso no, ¡no! era justo.

Chasqueo la lengua ante su debate mental entre hacer o simplemente no hacer nada. Su padre, el decano de la institución, podría ayudarlo con sólo hacer una petición, pero Hiccup no había logrado un promedio de nueve punto cinco desde sus inicios hasta ahora sólo por ser el hijo del decano.

Aunque su primo insinuase muy a menudo lo contrario.

No. Él había sudado cada milésima de tiempo invertido en sus estudios. Y esta ocasión, por supuesto, no sería la excepción, así tuviese que internarse unas tres horas más en esa biblioteca que tanto aborrecía y otras cuarenta y ocho horas más en su laptop.

Refunfuñó pensando en la posiblidad de presentar un recuperativo de aquella asignación y, como si de una luz incluso celestial se tratase, un anuncio publicitario llamó fuertemente su atención.

El auditorio estaba vacío, pues casi en su totalidad de los estudiantes ya habían sido despachados a sus casas, y había un enorme cartel adherido allí.

Hiccup vio atentamente el anuncio, blanco y en grandes letras rojas, con una hoja formato vacía justo a su lado.

«Se aceptan voluntarios para grabaciones por una calificación extra» leyó. Luego más abajo y considerablemente más pequeño decía: «Studios Wells de Berk traerá a sus pantallas un Really Show de la vida estudiantil y ¿qué mejor que en asociación con nuestra queridísima institución? así que si necesitas una calificación perdida, si hay un porcentaje que te está arruinando, si solamente sientes deseos de sacar a tu actor-actriz reprimido; ¡inscríbete! estaremos esperándote»

Hiccup podía escuchar claramente la voz fina y un poco molesta de la asistente de su padre hablar a través de aquel papel y su cerebro divisaba la imagen de la mujer guiñando un ojo cómplicemente.

Las palabras calificación extra resonaban con insistencia, tentándolo, llamándolo. Una y otra vez. Porque ¡rayos! sí que lo necesitaba.

Mordió su labio inferior con duda. No confiaba en su, don de dramatización, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo. No obstante, él siempre había sido espléndido en oratoria, un diez garantizado, así que no tendría pánico escénico, ni de broma.

Aún así, de eso a... ¿grabar?

Colocó los pro y contra en una balanza. Si lo hace, su promedio sobrevive y puede estudiar ciencia en esa prestigiosa universidad a la que quiere asistir, si no lo hace tendría que freír sus sesos a riesgo de un reprobado de nuevo.

Pero, si lo hace y actúa mal sus compañeros se burlaran. Ante aquel pensamiento, se encogió de hombros y tomó el lápiz junto a la hoja formato.

Después de todo, sus compañeros se burlan incluso de su forma de respirar.

¿Qué podría entonces salir mal si se inscribe? pensó, firmando la fulana planilla, pero alguien le debe advertir que esa frase pareciera maldita.

¿No?

.

Tomó una larga respiración para calmar el caos que era su cabeza. Su cabeza y todo lo que le rodeaba en aquel gran y espacioso salón que ahora más bien parecía diminuto y sofocante.

¿Por qué estaba allí? ¡ah, sí! porque no pudo superar el estúpido cinco, no, el estúpido menos cinco del Profesor Drago.

Ahora debía soportar... ¡eso! estudiantes de un lado a otro, chicas gritando de emoción, chicos haciendo de galanes de telenovelas e Hiccup justo en el medio.

Bueno, no en el medio, medio. Mejor explicado, se puede decir que en un rincón, con sus manos en los bolsillos, sin decir nada y frunciendo los labios.

Ahí se la había pasado la última media hora, viendo a un co-productor corriendo a los lados tratando -inútilmente- de controlar adolescentes de un humor demasiado entusiasta.

Ayer en la tarde, con la institución vacía y todo muy tranquilo, aquella idea parecía ser buena. Incluso el día de hoy, en la mañana, cuando su madre le dio su completo apoyo de forma bastante tierna le seguía pareciendo una idea razonable.

Ahora no está tan seguro.

Antes de tan siquiera tener oportunidad de volver sobre sus pies e internarse en su sala de estudios, la vio.

Con su cabello rubio trenzado perfectamente y sus ojos tan azules como el cielo mismo la chica más ruda que Hiccup jamás haya conocido, se abrió paso entre el bullicio en dirección al sujeto que "supervisaba" su conducta.

No pudo evitar sonreír con ligereza al detallar sus prendas. Una camiseta larga, con el logo del equipo deportivo del Estado y un short vaquero nada vulgar, que podía muy bien confundirse con un pescador. Todo completado con unos sencillos tenis.

Se preguntó que hacía ella precisamente aquí.

Miró nuevamente a su alrededor, sólo chicas plásticas les rodeaban, tan infundidas en su propio maquillaje que su rostro se perdía entre capa y capa.

Astrid Hofferson definitivamente estaba demasiado lejos de ese montón. Volvió sus ojos a ella entonces, encontrándola justo frente al co-productor, pareciendo dialogar, muy al estilo Astrid.

Mordió su lengua para contener una risa, pues ella parecía querer arrancar la cabeza de ese hombre. Algo muy atractivo de ver, a su opinión.

Si, si. Él sabe bien lo masoquista que es.

No puede afirmar que está locamente enamorado de la chica. Eso sería exagerado. Pero si se permite, al menos para si mismo, decir que es un completo masoquista porque hace un año -cuando Astrid era reciente adquisición de la escuela y, por tanto, la cotilla de todo el alumnado- Snotlout había declarado a los cuatro vientos que la "muchacha de moda" sería suya, a cambio recibió un gran moretón en su ojo e Hiccup creyó que jamás vería algo más impresionante.

Pronto todos los chicos perdieron emoción en ella, al ver que no era como las demás, todos... menos uno.

Porque el castaño sólo se sintió atraído hacia esa peculiaridad que la hacía ser ella. Atraído hacia toda ella en realidad.

–¡Basta ya!– el abrupto grito desde la puerta del aula interrumpió sus delirios mentales al tiempo que tranquilizaba a toda la clase, como si de una orden inquebrantable se tratara.

Estudiante por estudiante comenzaron a tomar asiento en las mesas repartidas por aquí y por allá, temerosos del decano.

Incluso Hiccup dirigió una mirada nerviosa hacia su padre, quien de verdad se veía enfadado. Rápidamente imitó a los demás.

–¿Es mucho pedir un poco de silencio?– comenzó su discurso –Si no pueden controlar todo esto– señalando a su alrededor –Entonces me veré en la obligación de suspender esta actividad y la sociedad de la institución con Studios Wells.

Todos, incluído al co-productor, por el cual Hiccup ya comenzaba a sentir curiosidad por su nombre, protestaron.

Luego de un largo y moralista debate, por parte única de su padre, en dónde se esforzaba por hablar de lo bueno que es un comportamiento sano y todos esos asuntos que un muchacho de diecisiete años sabe, pero que se esfuerza en no cumplir, su padre se marchó, dejando un poco de sosiego allí.

Algo que el castaño admiró y agradeció por igual.

–Muy bien chicos– el co-productor, que había decidido hablar después de un par de minutos, parecía también aliviado –¿Qué hacen normalmente?

La respuesta llegó en una ruidosa masa de voces mezcladas.

Claramente, el primer día había sido una perdida de tiempo.

Y el segundo.

También el tercero.

¿Se debe aclarar el cuarto?

Al quinto día Hiccup estaba más que agotado de sólo estar allí, sin ser más que un extra ocasional, presenciando como su primo se bamboleaba presumiendo su protagonismo en el Really, no es que realmente le importara dicha participación, pero si perder el tiempo no es razón suficiente para frustrarse entonces él no sabría qué.

Lo único realmente genial de todo aquello eran los puntos extras que estaba consiguiendo con el Profesor Drago. Y, por supuesto, ver a Astrid. Más de lo usual.

Como aquella tarde, cuando lucía un fresco vestido veraniego que le sentaba maravillosamente y Hendrick, como sabía ahora que se llamaba el co-productor, estaba hablando algo con ella que en realidad él no alcanzaba a escuchar. El hombre había visto el potencial en la chica y la nombró protagonista casi de inmediato.

Él no podía estar más de acuerdo con ello. Después de todo, no había quien superase su belleza y tenacidad.

De pronto y, tomándolo desprevenido, Hendrick señaló en su dirección y le indicó acercarse.

Giró su rostro detrás de si. No había nadie, pues hoy fueron pocos los requeridos.

Volvió su cuerpo y el hombre parecía fastidiado, pero insistente. Se acercó lentamente, casi como si probara el territorio.

–¿Cómo te llamas?– le preguntó Hendrick en cuánto estuvo frente a ellos.

–Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock– contestó aún con la duda haciendo estragos en su tono.

–¡Perfecto!– el hombre se veía satisfecho, lanzando miradas a su ropa con nada de disimulo.

–¡Oh, vamos! ¿él? ¿en serio?– escuchó protestar a su primo, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y postura rígida –¡Es un frikie!

–Precisamente– afirmó el hombre.

Hiccup no supo si sentirse ofendido o insultado. De cualquier modo, era malo.

–¿Puedo saber para que soy bueno?– indagó con una voz un poco más tosca de lo que le hubiese gustado.

–¡Si!– la emoción de ese hombre era perturbante –Tú vas a besarla.

El castaño miró de Astrid, quien era señalada, a Hendrick y de regreso antes de reaccionar –Wow, wow, esperen ¿qué?

–Lo que escuchaste– el co-productor comenzó a empujar su cuerpo y el de la fémina hacia un área de casilleros muy cerca –Ustedes hablen sólo un poco y luego ¡bom! un beso ¿qué tal, eh?

El habla fluido de aquel hombre parecía tan natural como si de un postre se estuviese tratando.

–¿Y por qué tendríamos que hacer eso?– preguntó ya nervioso Hiccup.

Oigan, no lo mal interpreten, no es que no quiera besar a la chica que tiene ahora justo a su lado (con quien se ha pillado fantaseando un par de veces) tampoco es que quiera negar esa calificación extra por su trabajo en "cámara". Sólo es simple confusión con nerviosismo. Sólo eso...

–Porque tú eres todo un geek, o al menos tienes la pinta– Hiccup colocó los ojos en blanco –Y tú– dirigiéndose a Astrid –Tienes el bello porte de una chica popular.

–Es un cliché– el castaño se sorprendió al escuchar la voz femenina decir al onísono con él sus palabras.

–¡Exacto! la gente ama los clichés– Hendrick hizo señas a los demás para que se marcharan –Ahora, ustedes harán ésta escena creíble y racional.

–Si, claro, es muy racional y creíble el hecho de que quieran grabar una escena completamente falsa en un Really Show– dijo Hiccup con su tan característico sarcasmo.

Astrid soltó una ligera risa que a penas él alcanzó a oír ante sus palabras.

Lo admite, esa acción le hizo estremecer agradablemente.

–Chico, así funciona esto– explicó Hendrick encogiendo sus hombros con indiferencia, luego se perdió entre los murales detrás de los casilleros.

No estaban solos. Eso era un seguro.

Los estaban grabando. Claramente, eso era el otro seguro.

Hiccup suspiró, sin mirarla directamente y sin saber que decir en realidad. Entonces ella habló.

–¿Estás en el club de cómputo avanzado, no?– la pregunta hizo que la verde mirada se fijara directamente en ella.

–Si– respondió con sorpresa de que la chica tuviese ese dato.

Entonces recordó su papel y determinó que si debía actuar, al menos trataría de hacerlo bien.

–Tu... e-eres la chica más cool del colegio, ¿qué harías hablándole a alguien como y-yo?– titubeó intencionalmente, esperando que ella comprendiera su posición.

Por la sonrisa divertida y satisfecha que se instaló en los labios de Astrid, Hiccup supo que sí le había entendido.

–Tal vez sólo quiera hablar– insinuó, mostrándose demasiado divertida con la situación.

Hiccup pensó en lo buena dramatizadora que era ella.

–¿S-sobre qué? ¿necesitas ay-yuda con tu tarea?– se sentía tan patético haciendo aquello. Tan patético.

–No– su sonrisa amplió y por un segundo olvidó lo horrible de la situación –Yo había pensado, en cambio, en que podríamos sacar a nuestros perros juntos el día de mañana.

El corazón, que hasta el momento latía normalmente, del castaño se agitó. ¿Cómo es que Astrid sabía de su perro?

Es sólo actuación. Seguro fue una coincidencia.

–¿Tú y yo?– intentó conservar el estatus de actor, aún así una emoción muy, demasiado real se filtró en su tonalidad.

–Pues, ¿quién más?– entonces lo notó, los ojos de Astrid cargaban un brillo de algo muy parecido a la picardía.

Con sinceridad.

No podía ser que ella estuviese hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

Era sólo parte de la improvisación. Nada más. ¿No?

–Es que yo, soy sólo yo– no pudo evitar susurrar, confundido y sintiendo todo demasiado real.

Ella mordió su labio inferior e Hiccup podría jurar que le dio una mini arritmia cardíaca.

–¿Eso tendría algo de malo? ¿no eres un asesino en serie o si?– él negó con una expresión tonta en su rostro, sin poder decir nada –Por mi, está bien.

La determinación rodeando sus ojos azules. Hiccup ya comenzaba a preguntarse que tan cierto o falso era todo el asunto y estaba sintiéndose peligrosamente fascinado.

–¡Qué bien que negué ser el zodiaco entonces!– bromeó y sonrió satisfecho al escuchar una musical risita por parte de ella.

–¿Así que acabas de admitir que lo eres, pero sólo lo negaste para que saliera contigo?

–¡Me atrapaste!– alza ambas manos al aire, siguiendo con el juego, luego de unos segundos habló –¿Pasear a nuestros perros, eh?

–¡Oh! pero eso era antes de saber que eres un asesino en serie, ¿qué diría mi madre si le digo la clase de chico con quien salgo?

Ante la broma Hiccup rió fluidamente, con un tintineo grato sonando en el carcajeo.

–Puedo fingir ser normal para tu madre.

–Aunque eso suena prometedor– el castaño ahora se siente nervioso cuando la diestra mano de Astrid toma su camiseta y le hace inclinarse hasta ella, muy cerca –A mí me gusta la rareza.

Lo que Hiccup sintió después fue un choque de labios. La boca de la rubia usurpando la suya y él, como buen caballero, le permitió gustoso salirse con la suya.

Ella dirigió el beso, demasiado real como para ser sólo actuación, y cuando estaba determinada a abandonar sus labios las manos de Hiccup acunaron sus mejillas, reiniciando el juego de nuevo. Atrevidamente, la lengua masculina invadió el interior de la boca contraria, saqueando y probando a un ritmo marcado por ambos.

Y no, aquello jamás se trató de un acto fingido. Para ninguno de los dos.

Hiccup siguió besándola porque se sentía muy, demasiado bien esa electroestática entre ambos. Incluso cuando los gritos de "¡Corte!" por parte de Hendrick se escucharon al fondo.

Después de todo, no había sido aquello tan malo como su mente casi le hace creer hace unos días.

 _"Al contrario"_ piensa mientras el sabor dulce de Astrid sigue impregnado en su boca, muchas horas después del micro castigo al arrebato que tuvieron ambos en plena grabación _"fue realmente una idea brillante"._

_._


	2. Perdida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque no importa el siglo, el universo paralelo, el lugar o incluso la forma de sus cuerpos; ellos siempre estarán destinados... destinados a estar juntos. Serie de Drabbles y One-Shot's, AU, Semi AU y Cannon's sin conexión entre sí dedicados al Hiccstrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, la historia sí.

.

Capítulo 02: **Perdida**.

Sinopsis: Porque Astrid lo supo desde el instante en el que subió a ese dragón por primera vez. Supo que estaba perdida.

26 años de edad / Canon.

.

Astrid lo nota. Los ojos color jade de su esposo brillan con intensidad cuando juega con su pequeña.

La niña que ahora pueden llamar hija y quien ha logrado hacerlos incluso más felices de lo que eran.

Está de pie en el umbral de la puerta sin ser vista aún.

Recuerda porque había salido de casa en primer lugar: _síntomas extraños_.

Claro que ella tenía una idea del porque su estómago parecía removerse con tan sólo un olor mínimo o del porque parecía estar más cerca de Hiccup por la noche. También percibía que los mareos eran parte de ello.

Lo supo por el simple hecho de ser la segunda vez que pasaba eso en su cuerpo.

La rubia sonríe, volviendo de sus cavilaciones, cuando ve al hombre frente a ella agitar la muñequita de trapos para Zephyr con moneria y una mueca graciosa en el rostro, haciéndola reír. A ambas, de hecho.

Sólo entonces, por ese ruido que brotó de su garganta, la atención de Hiccup fue puesta en ella. Él le sonrió de esa forma dulce y cariñosa que lograba derribarla. Sus verdes ojos, como siempre, hablando por si mismo.

–¡Mami!– gritó la pequeña castañita de apenas dos años de edad en cuanto la notó, corriendo emocionada hasta la puerta a recibir a su madre.

Astrid la abrazó y elevó en el aire, dándole un par de vueltas antes de besar con amor su frente. Luego también junto sus labios con los de su esposo.

–Buenas tardes, M'Lady– saludó, como era costumbre, con aquel apodo que por tantos años había sido bautizada.

–¿Cómo ha estado tu día?– le pregunta lo más amable que puede sonar. Astrid jamás ha sido un terrón de azúcar, pero eso no significa que no le importa el bienestar de los suyos.

Él hace ese gesto nervioso de rascar su mejilla –Bien... podría decirse.

–No desesperes Hiccup, lo encontrarás– le aseguró, tomando su mano entre las suyas.

Ella sabia, más que nadie incluso, el anhelo que tenía el castaño por volver a ver a su amigo Toothless, a quien una vez cada tanto decide buscar con la firme idea de que sólo será un saludo.

Su esposo suspiró pesado, asintiendo.

–Mami, ¿a quien está buscando papi?– la vocecita tan dulce como un arrullo de la niña, hace que ambos orgullosos padres le miren de nuevo.

Zephyr está muy quieta sobre el hombro de su madre, con la respiración tranquila y sus azules ojos casi cerrados.

–A un amigo, cariño– susurró Astrid.

–Un amigo que pronto conocerás– prometió entonces Hiccup, acariciando su cabello con delicadeza.

Poco después la niña se durmió profundamente, el jefe y padre intentó tomarla entre sus brazos para llevarla a la alcoba, sin embargo, ella no lo permitió.

–Quiero cargarla un tanto más– se excusó por la mirada de extrañeza de él.

Hiccup rió quedadamente –Pero si puedes cargarla cuando quieras.

Astrid le lanzó una mirada perspicaz.

–Cuando comience a atender un bebé de nuevo no tendré tanto tiempo como ahora.

–¿Un bebé? ¿de qué estás...?

Lo que vino después de esas palabras fue un estallido. Astrid no necesitó darle esa señal significativa en un vistazo para que él pudiese entender -como sucedió con Zephyr- ella notó que por si mismo ocurrió el cambio de la extrañeza y confusión al entendimiento siendo seguido después de la alegría. Todo reflejado en la mirada engatusada del jefe.

–¡Oh!– él miró su vientre aún demasiado plano –¿Estás...?

–Si, Hiccup– sonrió al ver los ojos iluminados de él aún puestos dónde crecía aquella pequeña vida, como si fuese la primera vez –Gotni me lo confirmó hace un rato.

Entonces él estalló en risas, se arrodilló y, tal como lo había hecho con Zephyr en su momento, besó por encima del ombligo con sumo cariño.

Astrid manobreó a la niña hasta poder tomar entre sus dedos el cabello de su esposo sin despertar a su hija.

Y sí, viéndolo allí, adorando el momento compartido como si fuese lo más importante en el mundo, lo confirma de nuevo.

Ama a su hija. Ama al ser que ahora crece en su vientre. Y lo ama a él.

Astrid desde un principio lo supo. Cuando montó por primera vez a ese dragón y aferró sus brazos alrededor de él, sintiendo enternecida el palpitar enloquicido del chico, lo supo.

Supo que estaba perdida.

Y ella con gusto volvería a perderse de nuevo. Una y otra y otra vez, si siempre iba a ser recompensada de aquella forma.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bien! Lo prometido es deuda ^^ 
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Nos leemos mañana.
> 
> Los quiere FanNeurtex.
> 
> –Un alma de tinta–


	3. Insolente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque no importa el siglo, el universo paralelo, el lugar o incluso la forma de sus cuerpos; ellos siempre estarán destinados... destinados a estar juntos. Serie de Drabbles y One-Shot's, AU, Semi AU y Cannon's sin conexión entre sí dedicados al Hiccstrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La historia sí.

.

Capitulo 03: **Isolente**.

Sinopsis: Ella tiene la efímera costumbre de deshacerse de los prometidos que sus padres le destinan. Él se siente fuertemente atraído hacia aquella insolente acción.

21 años de edad / AU Siglo XIX.

.

El gran salón esta atascado de personas agitadas que caminan con presura de un lado a otro.

Entre la servidumbre se corría el rumor en susurros discretos, esparcidos como el viento. La hija menor de los Hofferson, la familia más respetada de la región, estaba en la cúspide de sus veintiún años y continuaba en aquel estatus de soltería. La doncella, quien tiene aún más accesibilidad a lo que sucede tras puertas cerradas debido a su puesto en el hogar, cuchicheaba cizañosamente con los criados sobre la penosa situación del clan.

Aunque la palabra " _penosa_ " se escapa con un tinte de burla desprendida.

Por supuesto, entre el frenesí afanoso de indagar sobre los extraños comportamientos de la más jóven de los Hofferson, también había algo de "discreción", o al menos lo que podían ellos definir como tal.

Nadie querría enfrentarse a un desenfrenado Daven Hofferson y sus consecuencias si su apellido llegase a estar como cotilla del pueblo.

No obstante eso no impedía, ni siquiera un poco, el revuelto que causaba dicho escándalo entre los muros de la mansión.

Como ocurre justo ahora cuando Ruffnut, el cual es el escueto y simple nombre de la doncella, tiene esa mueca de burla que asemeja una sonrisa al tiempo que le murmura con voz rasposa los planes de la familia al mayordomo del lugar.

Este, con las cejas enarcadas y un brillo divertido en los ojos, responde con altanería.

–Como si fuese a suceder.

–Suceder... ¿qué?– pregunta una voz a sus espaldas, con tono molesto y el desafío circulando en cada sílaba.

Cualquier sirviente del lugar podría identificar esa tonalidad aunque los colocaran en la guillotina y les cortasen las orejas.

El mayordomo, ha de aclarar, es parte de esa servidumbre.

Vuelve su cuerpo con ímpetu temor, bajando su prepotencia súbitamente desde que escuchó esa voz. Saliva pasa violentamente por su garganta y debe carraspear un poco exagerado para darse valor.

Acción inútil, está demás decir.

Astrid Hofferson esta frente a él, con un bonito vestido color piel tan pomposo que si no estuviese el pesado armador de por medio seguramente saldría volando con el viento mismo. Y ella de verdad lucía enfadada. Lo sabía, su ceño fruncido y nariz respingada la delataban como si de respirar se tratara.

Intimidaba a pesar de su posición de mujer.

Eso es algo que la chica muy bien sabe y de lo cual se encuentra totalmente orgullosa. No importa cuántas veces su padre le recrimine o cuántas sean las ocasiones en las que su madre le dedique miradas letales y palabras envenenadas sobre el "como debe comportarse una señorita".

El sirviente de aspecto prepotente se ve, en este preciso instante, como un pequeño cachorro asustadizo y a segundos de llorar y ello, hasta cierto punto escondido en su pecho, le dio lástima. Con un movimiento de manos de derecha a izquierda indiferentemente les indicó, tanto a la mujer como al hombre, que se retiraran sin esperar más una respuesta.

De cualquier modo, ella no necesita una confirmación para saber lo que en toda la mansión se habla: su estado civil. Y pensar en ello conlleva inevitablemente hacia el otro asunto.

Astrid no puede sentirse avergonzada y, por más fingir frente a sus padres que intente, tampoco es posible sentir culpa.

¿Cómo pueden culparla? piensa con apremio cuando se dirige a su habitación, si ella es joven y no quiere casarse con un hombre que su padre postule como si de carne a comprar se tratara sólo porque la estructurada sociedad así lo dice, viendo esto, ¿cómo podrían entonces culparla?

Recriminar el hecho de que siempre actúe de forma tosca y brusca, de esa manera que no se le permite a una mujer, y también culparla por la larga lista de varones que ha ahuyentado con esa peculiar actitud es completamente inútil. Ella siempre ignora los rumores, sermones y reproches que aparentemente todo el lugar se confina en crear a su alrededor.

¿Qué acaso no entienden su posición? ser obligada a contraer nupcias aún cuando lo único que conoce del hombre es su mísero nombre no es algo con lo que de niña soñaba. Por supuesto, tampoco lavar y cocinar mientras espera a que su marido vuelva a casa.

No, no, no, **no**.

Sus sueños, más revolucionados e incluso demasiado avanzados comparados con los marchitados de la época, la incitan mas a viajar... hacer un viaje más allá de las fronteras terrestres aún cuando la silla del caballo le canse la columna vertebral, es algo que suena adorable.

Ella quiere conocer, emprender, estudiar sin importar las absurdas reglas de la sociedad machista que le rodean.

Ese era un sueño majadero y escandaloso.

O eso le había espectado con desdén su mejor amiga cuando sintió confianza de hablar demás. Heather, después de todo, sí estaba casada a los diecinueve años de edad, con un pequeño de unos cuantos meses siempre en brazos y esperando a su esposo con ansias cada tarde después del trabajo de este. La muchacha presumía su felicidad como si fuese un premio muy jugoso y Astrid no se atrevía a discutir al respecto, en cambio, se encogía muy a menudo de hombros pensando en lo mucho que no es de su incumbencia el asunto.

Aunque, muy en el fondo, le frustraba. Le frustraba... ¡tanto! el hecho de que mujeres como Heather se dejasen llevar por esas simplicidades sin siquiera pensar un poco más allá que su rostro se encendía y los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban de cólera.

Ella jamás será así.

Jamás va a casarse por obligación.

Jamás tendrá un hijo sólo por ser una esposa complaciente a un marido marchitador.

Jamás se dejará abusar.

Es por ello que ahora, entre un afán y fastidio entremezclado, busca en su guardarropa, cuando la soledad de la habitación aún se lo ofrece, algo respetado que colocar sobre su cuerpo, algo que la haga ver inocente y linda. Porque siempre es así y en cuanto el incauto que su padre osa en presentar caía ante la imagen que ella deseaba mostrar, cuando este creía tenerla, ella se dejaba ver, se dejaba ser.

Esa es un arma que siempre le ha funcionado.

Porque ningún hombre, siguiendo las normas sociales del pleno año 1877, se casaría con una mujer indomable y rígida. Ninguno.

Y el incauto por el que hoy se prepara dicho escándalo acompañado de un banquete en la cena no será la excepción.

.

–Astrid...– llama su madre desde la puerta de madera importada, tomando la decencia de al menos tocar dos veces antes de abrirla e infundirse en la alcoba.

–Buenas noches, madre– responde ella de ese modo inexpresivo tan característico propio.

Viste un vestido color rosa pálido con encajes dorados, guantes cubriendo desde sus dedos a sus codos y un pequeño accesorio muy femenino en su cabeza. Un maquillaje común entre las mujeres que muy educadamente acuden a tomar el té los viernes por la tarde en el club de lectura.

Hermosa ante los ojos de su madre, quien no lucía muy diferente a ella misma.

–Te ves como toda una dama– el ligero tono ronco en la voz de Elin Hofferson sólo indicaba lo cansado de la situación para ella –Espero que puedas comportarte como una.

–Siempre lo hago, madre– dice y la burla esta demasiado colada entre los fragmentos de esa oración.

La mayor de ambas entrecierra los ojos en un gesto incrédulo, con apatía rondando sus acciones. Sabe como puede llegar a ser su hija y sólo anhela que esta no pase una solitaria y larga vida, sin un marido con quien compartir y sin hijos que educar.

–Hablo con sinceridad, Astrid– luego hace un meneo de cabeza muy sutil y grácil –Vamos ya abajo, las damas se hacen esperar, sin embargo no es bueno aburrir al muchacho.

–Seguro, madre– contesta la más joven con una hipócrita sonrisa.

Astrid se pregunta, cuando sus pasos se dirigen al principio de las largas escaleras a medio metro detrás de su madre, cómo será el joven esta vez... ¿bajo? ¿mayor? ¿poco agraciado? De cualquier modo, sabe lo que tiene que hacer sin importar como luzca aquel sujeto que de seguro aguarda en la fina mesa de la familia.

Cuando el final de las escaleras se acercan, Astrid puede incluso palpar el nerviosismo de su madre, quien carraspea en cuanto tienen el comedor al frente. Ella no puede ver nada, la espalda de la alta y mayor mujer le obstaculizan la mirada, aún así se mantiene completamente firme en su lugar, haciendo una imagen de un regordete y repugnante hombre mayor, probablemente rico, sin cabello y nada agraciado, en su mente. Así se prepararía para que no le pillara por sorpresa.

Ella de verdad no esperaba llevarse una sorpresa.

Hasta que _le vio._

Sobre la larga y rectangular mesa en el centro de la cocina había un hombre con barba demasiado pronunciada para ser siquiera de su gusto, él estaba de la mano con una mujer mucho más delgada y pequeña, ambos junto a su padre. Eso no le tomó desprevenida, asumió rápidamente que se trataba de la familia del pretendiente en curso.

Dicho pretendiente, en cambio, es la razón por la que ahora esta paralizada, con mirada analítica, sin decir nada.

Aunque, claro, ella no podría decir nada hasta que escuche a su madre presentarle.

Aún así, aún cuando la voz de Elin suena, muy dulce y femenina, ella continúa mirándolo, sin disimulo, sin vergüenza alguna.

–...Saluda Astrid– murmura su madre, haciéndola reaccionar.

Vistea hacia todas las direcciones de la mesa –Buenas noches señores, es todo un placer tenerles en casa.

Su asombro hacia el joven crece un poco cuando lo observa ponerse en pie, junto a su familia, y reverenciar ligeramente, algo no demasiado exagerado que, muy a su propio pesar, le agradó.

–Hija...– llamó esta vez su padre, repitiendo la acción de levanrse de los desconocidos –Te presento a la familia Haddock. Él es Stoick Haddock– señala al fuerte e intimidante hombre, quien sonríe a medias –Ella es su esposa, Valka Haddock– la mujer es más amable en sus gestos –Y, quien ha venido a conocerte, su hijo Hiccup Haddock.

Ahí está. Un joven de su edad aproximadamente, con un cabello castaño tan rebelde como enredadera -algo muy poco visto en los hombres- sin algún sombrero adornando su cabeza, utilizando un traje negro como la noche misma, de contextura delgada, pero varonil, y algo que seguramente causaría revuelto entre las mujeres: unos hermosos y expresivos ojos verdes como el jade.

Eso y su sonrisa amable y poco despectiva, por supuesto.

Astrid aún siente sus propios músculos entumecidos ante la sorpresa que le causa el increíble y exótico atractivo de ese hombre.

Se vio en la necesidad de sentarse en la mesa después de las presentaciones y contraerse un poco sobre la silla que ocupaba para evitar pensamientos revueltos.

Siente la mirada de él sobre su persona mientras sus padres charlan, pero decide ignorarlo.

Muy en el fondo el joven, tal como ella, se pregunta qué ocuparán los pensamientos de la linda señorita.

Cuando Hiccup la vio surgir desde la espalda de la Hofferson mayor pudo afirmar que, sin duda alguna, los seres celestiales existen y probablemente ha entrado a la casa de uno. Sí, eso puede sonar tan cursi como las poesías que le recomiendan leer en la biblioteca de su hogar, pero no se siente avergonzado de admitirlo, al menos para si mismo.

El castaño no esperaba, ni en sus más sosegados sueños, que la cena que su padre había planificado para él estuviese tan deliciosa y bien acompañada. Se atrevió entonces a mirar de soslayo a la chica. Rubia, ojos azules misteriosos y labios llenos, el resto es, por supuesto, lo encomendado por la sociedad: postura firme, modales pulcros, vestido grande y escandaloso.

Su padre, Stoick, mantiene una interesante conversación con el progenitor de la dama sobre asuntos de política. Hiccup no interviene, pero se obliga a escuchar atento para cuando sí tenga que hacerlo. Sabe que la cena no es simplemente un apto de experiencia social, como le había intentado hacer creer su madre.

Como si él fuese un vil hombre carente de inteligencia.

La reunión con los Hofferson, verdaderamente, se trata de la lucha de sus padres porque su hijo siente cabeza, quien a los veinte y tres años sólo ha dedicado los últimos tres a exploraciones campales y experimentos físicos a las afuera, e Hiccup es completamente consciente de esas intenciones. Él no piensa casarse, sin embargo, hasta hallar a una fémina capaz de compartir sus ideales.

–¿No es así, hijo?– la estruendosa voz de su padre le saca de sus cavilaciones.

Todos los pares de ojos presentes en la mesa se colocan sobre él y se siente apenado de ser descubierto mirando a la rubia. El sonrojo que se instala posteriormente en su rostro lo delata.

Astrid, sin demostrar inmutación, comienza a preguntarse ¿cuántas veces se verá sorprendida por las acciones del muchacho? después de sentirse enternecida por el color en sus mejillas y su mirada delatora.

–Por supuesto, padre– contesta el joven.

Su voz concuerda perfectamente con su apariencia -no puede evitar pensar la rubia- es dulce y varonil en una extraña fusión.

Aún así, eso no la detendría en su marcha por ahuyentar al hombre.

Una esquina de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Carraspeó, sabiendo la severa mirada que su madre le dirigió sin siquiera tener necesidad de comprobarlo. El fornido y orgulloso Haddock mayor le miró, la sorpresa ante el llamado de atención de la joven no pasó desapercibida en sus acciones. Posteriormente frunció con mucha ligereza el entrecejo.

Ella ya lo esperaba, generalmente las mujeres no deben hablar, tan sólo escuchar, esperar y obedecer. Tan simple como eso.

–Disculpe, Sr. Haddock...– habla con propiedad, sabe que su padre tiene los labios fruncidos y su madre le reprende con un gesto, ella ignora todo eso, como siempre suele hacerlo –No puedo estar del todo de acuerdo con usted.

Había sonado propia si, también en su voz se oyó toda la educación invertida de años, eso es claro. Tan claro como la altanería y egocentrismo nada bien visto en una dama que también se pudo escuchar entre aquellas palabras.

El silencio es roto por la suave voz del castaño en la mesa –¿Cuál es el argumento que sostiene para contradecir las ideas de mi padre, señorita?

Esta vez, la mesa completa es tomada por sorpresa ante la pregunta recién formulada. No se trata de la interrogante en sí, es en realidad por la intriga colada en ella. Astrid nota entonces que no hay soberbia o superioridad, tan sólo suena como curiosidad pura e inocente.

Hiccup la mira largamente por debajo de sus tupidas pestañas y ella le devuelve el duelo –La razón puede ser explicada de muchas formas, con muchos ejemplos Joven Haddock, si el alcalde, Messier Mccartney, hiciese talleres proveedores de empleos no tendría necesidad de subir los impuestos y el pueblo no se desgastaría para cubrir dichos gastos, es uno de tantos ejemplos que podrían aplicarse en lugar de agredir a su gente.

Stoick e incluso su esposa a su lado, parecían inmóviles ante la serena respuesta ofrecida por parte de la joven, el primero más incómodo que la segunda.

Hiccup, en cambio, con toda su atención puesta en la muchacha, sólo asintió lentamente tratando de controlar sus pensamientos bochornosos acerca de ella. Palabras como fascinante y espléndida invadían su mente como un mantra. Él jamás había escuchado a ninguna mujer hablar de ese modo y, lejos de sentirse insultado como ella interpretó por su silencio, se sintió... fuertemente atraído, como si de un imán se tratase.

Quiso saber más de ella.

–¿Respecto al otro ejemplo?– indagó por fin, su voz ligeramente más ronca que cuando habló la primera vez. Astrid le miró sin comprender exactamente a lo que se refería, a lo que sonrió burlón sólo por un segundo para recuperar la postura al siguiente –Usted mencionó, muchos ejemplos, supongo que tendrá al menos otro más. Otra estrategia en mente para resolver la creciente falla económica.

Astrid se vio repentinamente incómoda por la interrogante, no por no saber como responder, se trataba, más bien, del hecho de que ningún hombre antes había solicitado su opinión. Él ya debería estar marchándose indignado y su madre ya debe estar dándole un discurso sobre la importancia que tiene ser y comportarse como una dama.

Respiró profundamente una vez. Hiccup no sería la excepción de su lista, así que se preparó para contestar lo más lento y cínico que pudo reunir: -La integración de las mujeres, claro está.

Esperó atenta el ceño fruncido, el rostro contrariado, la ofensa y el escándalo después.

Jamás llegó dicha reacción.

Lo que si pasó fue que la contestación del joven tomó a todos y cada uno de los presentes con la guardia baja, incluso a su propia madre -Es una idea interesante sin duda.

Astrid frunció el ceño, no sabiendo si sentirse confundida o enojada -¿A usted le parece? porque creo que sería algo maravilloso la idea de que las mujeres puedan laborar en empresas, como iguales a los hombres.

La madre de la chica se sintió decepcionada, viendo en su mente a ese apuesto pretendiente irse y a su esposo discutir por la deshonra de hija que ambos tienen. Demasiado testaruda y equivocada para ver la verdad. Miró fijamente a los padres del joven y no halló nada más que consternación en ellos, Hiccup, el joven en sí, en cambio parecía fascinado.

Eso confundió a Elin quien, conservando la educación establecida por su madre antes que ella, se mantuvo callada.

–Creo que es muy razonable– Hiccup interrumpe abruptamente las cavilaciones mentales de ambas mujeres Hofferson.

La rubia no pudo sentirse más ofuscada por dicha oración ni aunque se lo propusiese a si misma.

La cena, después de eso, transcurrió sin mayor percance.

–Me gustaría que aceptase un paseo por los jardines en mi compañía– le propuso el castaño en cuanto la mesa se hubo despojado y ambos quedaron al pie de la escalera, a una distancia prudente y con sus padres demás cerca.

Se sintió ella, entonces, extrañamente intrigada hacia los pensamientos de ese hombre y sus ideales. Lanzó una mirada hacia su padre, quien se dirigió hacia ellos sin rodeo alguno.

–El joven Haddock desea compartir un paseo conmigo, ¿me permitiría, padre?

Haddock hijo y Hofferson padre cruzaron una mirada, luego el mayor habló –Se lo concederé, joven... pero tendrán que ir con la Sr. Fisher– determinó.

La nombrada apareció unos segundos después de ser llamada. Ella era chaperona, encargada de cuidar que los jóvenes no hicieran algo impropio o inoportuno, sin embargo, incluso ella se vio asombrada por ser solicitada. Después de todo, los pretendientes habituales se marchaban sin siquiera terminar la cena, no sintiéndose interesados en Astrid y, ciertamente, a ella parecía no importarle.

Antes de que la anciana seguida de la pareja pudiesen salir a la puerta principal, el castaño detuvo sus elegantes pasos.

–¿Sucede algo, Joven Haddock?– preguntó entonces la linda rubia que tanto le tenía fascinado.

Algo increíble de lograr con tan sólo unas palabras. En su defensa y, para mantener su moral intacta, la chica es... única, así se justifica Hiccup.

–¿No desea cambiar su atuendo?

–¿Qué tendría de malo dicho atuendo?

–No quise ser impertinente, disculpe señorita– aclaró sintiendo incomodidad por su posible error –Con riego a ser atrevido, simplemente razoné que ese vestido tan elegante que lleva, aunque muy bonito, tal vez no sea demasiado cómodo para un paseo en el jardín.

La rubia entonces sonrió con elegancia, aceptando su propuesta y dirigiéndose a su alcoba con la última idea de ahuyentar a Hiccup en su mente. Trenzó su cabello antes libre y reemplazó su vestido pomposo y pesado a uno sencillo con un cinturón por debajo del pecho y caída suelta desde allí, eliminando finalmente el maquillaje de su rostro.

Cuando notó, al bajar por las largas escalinatas hasta donde la esperaban, la mirada plena y la sonrisa poco contenida que el joven Haddock le dirigió supo que su plan de "hacer correr despavorido al chico" había fallado. Y, con extrañeza, cayó en la cuenta que sintió alivio al verlo allí, abriendo la puerta para ella, dispuesto a dar ese paseo. Ella fue invadida ante tal descubrimiento por un sentir confuso.

Un golpeteo de su corazón, constante y suspicaz.

Sin ser consciente de que él, al ver la belleza tan pura y natural que se escondía detrás de esa acostumbrada fachada que vio durante la cena, quedó en las misma condiciones.

–¿Y... a qué se dedica Joven Haddock?– se atrevió a indagar después de unos minutos en sepulcral silencio.

–Soy un geógrafo– contestó sin una pizca de ego.

Ambos caminando distanciados por al menos un paso largo y con el ruido de las pisadas de la chaperona detrás de sí.

Los jardines eran grandes y hermosos ante los ojos verdes de Hiccup, quien se sintió deslumbrado por las fuentes que le rodeaban.

–¡Oh...!– escuchó decir a la chica, poco impresionada pudo percibir por su tono de voz. Sonrió divertido por la situación.

–¿Oh? ¿eso dirá?

–Dígame, ¿cómo evita aburrirse de la vida estando todo el tiempo en una alcoba?

Ella entonces notó la sonrisa de Hiccup ampliar y sintió un agradable cosquilleo ante lo fuerte y cuadrada que se veía su mandíbula. De pronto, esa cualidad se le hizo muy... seductora.

–Señorita, yo jamás he estado más de un día en una sóla alcoba.

–Los geógrafos envían exploradores a estudiar lugares y sólo entonces ellos ilustran sus respectivos mapas, desde una alcoba– responde ella sin una pizca de duda –He leído sobre el tema- afirma después.

–Y me complace saberlo, señorita– dice el castaño con sinceridad desprendida –Pero, ¿quién puede prohibirle al geógrafo ser el explorador, también?

Astrid contuvo la respiración y detuvo sus pasos.

Hiccup no pudo ver más que la luz de luna reflejada en su rostro estando a medio metro de ventaja a ella.

–¿Usted ha viajado, Joven Haddock?– ésta vez sí se escucha impresionada.

–Apenas a un par de rincones en el mundo.

–¿Cómo es...?– retoma la marcha, sus ojos brillan con anhelo y su cuerpo parece más relajado.

–¿El mundo?– ella asiente –Maravilloso... tanto por conocer y ver que no podría tan siquiera intentar describirlo en palabras, Srta. Hofferson.

Astrid sintió el placer colado como viendo en esa exclamativa y por un segundo lo imaginó. Y por otro segundo más, pudo sentir aquel placer también.

–Se escucha estupendo– murmura.

–Lo es, algún día usted debe experimentarlo– propone como quien no quiere hacerlo.

–Y algún día lo haré– afirma con una convicción que cautivó y enterneció al castaño por igual.

Luego otra duda asaltó la mente de la joven.

–Usted, ¿de verdad esta de acuerdo con la integración de las mujeres en la sociedad?

Hiccup parece meditar una respuesta apropiada -Es algo que jamás he pensado a profundidad, para ser honesto, ninguna dama jamás le había escuchado decir ciertas ideas tan...

–¿Majaderas?– se atreve a adivinar con un tinte de reproche.

–Evolucionadas, iba a decir– corrige él con una risita que a ella le sonó hermosa.

Aún más acompañada por esas palabras.

–¿Evolucionadas?

–Así es, me parece que si una idea así se difunde podría cambiar el rumbo de nuestras vidas como la conocemos.

–Todo debe transformarse con el tiempo, ¿no cree, Joven Haddock?

–Efectivamente– asiente sintiéndose cómodo y cálido con aquella conversación –Sería un cambio agradable.

–Exactamente, ¿de qué forma?

–Seria propicio y me daría mucha plenitud escuchar a más mujeres pensar por si mismas en lugar de mostrarse tan devotas ante los hombres.

Hiccup siempre había visto, durante sus viajes y hazañas, a tantas mujeres (que bien podrían ser su madre, alguna hermana o una hija variando por la edad) siendo maltratadas y humilladas que el pensamiento egoísta de "aquí manda el hombre" le había parecido repugnante. Aunque, desde pequeño su padre le recriminó el no tener un verdadero carácter, acusándolo desde entonces de ser demasiado "blando". Porque él jamás fue como los demás.

Y eso era algo con lo que extrañamente se sentía cómodo.

Astrid quedó sin palabras, sin saber exactamente qué articular mientras su mente se desarrollaba en completo caos.

–Disculpe si la he incomodado con mi palabrería– se apresuró a decir Hiccup.

–No me ha incomodado– Astrid afirma con un ligero sonrojo recorriendo sus mejillas, sintiéndose peligrosamente confiada con él –Es sólo que...

Se interrumpió, notando finalmente que su pequeño paseo por los alrededores había terminado más rápido de lo que pensó, pues cerca, bastante cerca de ellos se encontraba la entrada a la mansión.

–¿Es sólo que...?– él había notado lo mismo y quería poder alargar más el tiempo con tan cautivante jóven.

–Me pregunto si usted es una ilusión simplemente, porque no he conocido hombre que tenga un pensamiento tan libre como el suyo.

Ambas cejas se arquearon en el rostro del joven –No suelo compartir mis ideales con cualquiera, los cuchicheos que estos arraigan no son de mi agrado.

Llegando al lumbral de la puerta ambos se detuvieron. Finalmente, ella le sonrió con dulzura.

–Entonces quizá debo considerarme afortunada de contar con su confianza, Joven Haddock– la chaperona continuaba allí, ambos lo sabían, más eso no detuvo al castaño de tomar con delicadeza la mano enguantada de la chica entres las suyas propias al escuchar dichas palabras.

–No, Srta. Hofferson– afirma inclinándose en una reverencia muy respetuosa –El afortunado soy yo.

Un pequeño beso es depositado en el dorso de la delicada mano femenina e Hiccup deseó que esos estorbosos guantes ya no estuvieran de pormedio para sentir la suavidad de piel por si mismo.

Vio el leve color en las mejillas de Astrid y sonrió complacido. Se enderezó en su lugar y soltó lentamente sus manos aún enlazadas.

–¿Por qué tendría que ser afortunado de conocer a una joven insolente como yo?– ella tuvo que preguntar. Ella de verdad esperaba esa respuesta desde que salieron de casa.

Después de todo, en cada pretendiente ese comportamiento había funcionado. En cada pretendiente, excepto en él.

La respuesta llegó de inmediato –Usted no es insolente, es osada y yo soy un ferviente seguidor de la osadía– entonces guiñó un ojo hacia ella y se alejó un paso, dispuesto a dejarla entrar a su casa siendo ya una hora muy tarde.

Ella suspiró con disimulo ante la respuesta tan... cautivadora.

–Buenas noches, Astrid.

Él se atrevió a utilizar su nombre.

–Buenas noches, Hiccup.

Ella también se atrevió. Y ésta vez fue el castaño quien se sonrojó.

Astrid pensó, cuando finalmente estuvo en la soledad de su alcoba que quería volver a ver al misterioso y atractivo hombre.

Hiccup le exclamó a su padre con desición que quería quedarse un tiempo en aquella ciudad tan bonita y tal vez frecuentar un poco a la hermosa e interesante muchacha.

Ambos sabían, desde esa noche, que tenían demasiado por decir, charlar y conocer. Y decidieron, sin que el otro fuese conciente, tomar el riesgo.

Después de todo, la rubia había encontrado alguien que no le huyera a su insolencia y el castaño había logrado conocer a la mujer que compartía sus ideales y sueños.

.

_Los murmullos entre la mansión finalmente terminaron cuando Haddock y Hofferson se convirtieron en una sola y próspera familia._

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensé que alguien desafiaría toda regla a la época machista del XIX esa sería Astrid y luego noté que si alguien le gustaría una actitud así, ese sería Hiccup xD. Así nació esto. Respecto a la formalidad y el chaperón (a) -acompañante para novios, prometidos o pretendientes-, solo quería apegarme bien a la época y los nombres de los padres de Astrid van a un sonar por allí más adelante también.
> 
> Sepan que a partir de este capítulo he estado recibiendo peticiones, así que, si eres mi lector y deseas leer algo en específico dentro de esta antología, ¡sólo deja un comentario pidiéndolo!
> 
> ¡Gracias por sus kudos!
> 
> Nos leemos mañana.
> 
> Los quiere FanNeurtex.
> 
> –Un alma de tinta–

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Todo bien en casa? (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)
> 
> Soy nueva en esta plataforma, pero no soy tan nueva escribiendo. Esta historia esta siendo publicada en Fanfiction y Wattpad simultáneamente (con un total de 16 capítulos) y ahora he decidido mudarla también aquí. 
> 
> Ahora bien, quiero explicar como va la cosa. Un capítulo diferente, un universo diferente, una situación diferente; ¡mismos personajes! Algunos capítulos tienen continuidad, otros no (lo que convierte esto en toda una antología xD) y, en visto a que esta historia esta tan avanzada en las otras dos plataformas, decidí que voy a publicar aquí, en Ae3, UN CAPÍTULO POR DÍA, hasta llegar al último capítulo publicado ( ꈍᴗꈍ)
> 
> Así que, dicho lo dicho, espero que les haya gustado y haya merecido un pequeño comentario.
> 
> Y, si todo sale bien, ¡nos leeremos mañana con el capítulo 2! ¡Hasta entonces!
> 
> Los quiere FanNeurtex.
> 
> –Un alma de tinta–


End file.
